


"On Your Team"

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e21 Let It Bleed, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Sam finds out who team Balthazar is on.





	

Sam stood up from his seat on the couch in Bobby’s before going into the kitchen with his glass. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey before pouring himself a glass and turned, only to see Balthazar standing in front of him, near the entrance.

 

“Drinking your feelings, Sam?” Balthazar raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought that was your brother’s bag.”

 

“Yeah, well, stressful times.” Sam shrugged before taking a drink. Sam tried to act natural but it was hard considering that this angel was the one he had sex with before and how Dean wasn't here and that they were alone.

 

“Well, we need to talk.” The angel walked closer, causing Sam’s stomach to flip slightly.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because- I know I’m gonna live to regret this...but I am officially on your team.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows rose as the corner of his lips curled upward slightly.

 

“You bastards.” Balthazar added, rather light heartedly.

 

“I’ll go get Dean.” Sam stated as he set his glass down. He needed to get away from the angel now, he needed to clear his head from the images that kept popping up of that night.

 

“You do that, darling.” Balthazar all but purred, making Sam shiver, which caused Balthazar to grin. 

 

“Don’t talk like that.” Sam breathed. What’s up with him and being attracted to Angels?!

 

“Oh come now, you don’t want to have a repeat of that night?”

 

Sam could feel his mouth go dry at the thought but quickly shook his head. “N-now isn’t the time Balthazar. We have work to do.”

 

“Yes, yes, of course.” the angel sounded close now, too close. “Forgive me, maybe later then?”

  
“Y-yeah, sure.” Sam could feel a hand trailing from his shoulder blades down his back. He quickly scrambled out of the kitchen to go get Dean, leaving a smirking angel behind.


End file.
